Totenkopf-Legion
Nur in Morrowind gibt es die Totenkopf-Legion. Es ist die einzige Legion in Morrowind, der man beitreten kann. ie Totenkopf-Legion war eine der sechs Legionsdivisionen, welche Ende der Dritten Ära auf der Insel Vvardenfell stationiert waren. Die Totenkopf-Legion war zur Überwachung des nordwestlichen Teils der Insel, genauer dem Gebiet um die Orte Gnisis, Khuul und Ald Velothi eingeteilt. Diese Legion bestand darüber hinaus zum größten Teil aus Orksoldaten und war eine der neueren, auf Vvardenfell stationieren Divisionen. Da die Legion unter General Darius die einzige Division auf der Insel war, welche nicht über die volle Truppenstärke verfügte, war sie 3Ä 427 die einzige Legion, die noch nach Legionären suchte. Das Schicksal der Totenkopf-Legion in der Oblivion-Krise und im Roten Jahr ist unbekannt. * Die Darius-Festung in Gnisis * Darius, Befehlshaber der Legion um 3Ä 427 Ort: Gnisis, Handelshaus Madach Auftraggeber: Darius Belohnung: * Kaiserliches Breitschwert Schwierigkeit: leicht Rang: Rekrut Beschreibung: Darius Witwe Vabdas Eiermine Lugrub gro-Ogdum Untere Eiermine Unterirdischer Fluss Geist Mansilamat Vabdas Darius gibt dir den ersten Auftrag. Er bittet dich mit Witwe Vabdas zu reden. General Darius hat mich gebeten, die Besitzurkunde zu den Ländereien der Witwe Vabdas zu besorgen. Rede mit Witwe über die Urkunde und dann über ihre Ehemann. Die Witwe Vabdas beschuldigte die Kaiserliche Legion, ihren Mann ermordet zu haben. Sie weigerte sich, mir die Besitzurkunde für ihr Land zu überlassen. Die Witwe Vabdas sagte mir, dass ihr Mann zuletzt in der Eiermine von Gnisis gesehen wurde. Nun wird es Zeit die Sache in den Eiermine auf die Grund zu gehen. Vatollia Apo gibt dir die Schlüssel für die Eiermine wenn du ihm fragst. Betrete die Eiermine und gehe in die untere Eiermine. Gehe an Lugrub gro-Ogdum vorbei in die nächste Raum. Rede mit dem Geist darüber was passiert ist. Der Geist von Mansilamat Vabdas erzählte mir, dass er von Lugrub gro-Ogdum, einem Legionär, ermordet wurde. Die Leiche von Mansilamat Vabdas sowie die Axt, mit der er umgebracht wurde, liegen in der Nähe unter Wasser. Nimm die Axt bei der Leiche unter Wasser an dich und kehre zu Darius zurück. Erzähle ihm was passiert ist und lege ihm die Axt als Beweis vor. Er befiehlt dir dann Lugrub gro-Ogdum zu töten um Vabdas zu rächen. Ich brachte Darius die Axt. Er glaubte meiner Aussage und befahl mir, der Witwe Vabdas Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen, indem ich Lugrub gro-Ogdum erschlage. Gehe wieder in die Eiermine, töte Lugrub gro-Ogdum und kehre dann zu Darius zurück. Du erhältst ein kaiserliches Breitschwert als Belohnung. Darius hat mir seinen Dank dafür ausgesprochen, dass ich Lugrub gro-Ogdum, den Mörder von Mansilamat Vabdas, getötet habe. Es gibt auch noch die Möglichkeit die Urkunde einfach aus der Kiste, die am Eingang rechts steht, zu stehlen. Bringe die Urkunde dann zu Darius. Du erhältst ein Kaiserliches Breitschwert als Belohnung. Ich brachte die Besitzurkunde zu den Ländereien der Witwe Vabdas zu Darius. 'Hinweis: ' Um das Breitschwert zu erhalten, musst du Darius auf "Besitzurkunde" ansprechen und nicht auf "Lugrub gro-Ogdum"! Gnisis Nach obenGnisis-Eiermine Nach obenMadura Seran befreien Nach obenRagash gra-Shuzgub retten Nach obenVerschwörung im Talos-Kult Oracle Quest Lalatia Varian an den kaiserlichen Kapelle in Ebenherz wird Sie bitten, den mächtigen Kriegshammer namens Skull Crusher, der Weg zurück in den ersten Ära gestohlen erholen. Varian wird auf Sie beziehen eine weitere seltsame Vision, die den Speicherort des Elements entnehmen könnte. Sie sah einen Daedra Ruine mit einer Schmiede aus geschmolzenem Stein, der von gefallenen Felsen versiegelt, obwohl der Schmiede kann immer noch durch die Hallen der Toten zugegriffen werden. Varian empfiehlt, dass Sie zu einer Dunmer Scout zu sprechen, um die Bedeutung ihrer Vision zu erfahren. Edit Varian Vision Irgendwelche Dunmer Scout, wie Nalasa Sarothren am Cornerclub Elven Nationen in Vivecs Hlaalu Canton. Nalasa wird vorschlagen, dass Sie die Ruinen von Anudnabia (östlich von Sadrith Mora) versuchen. Sie können auch auf jede Dunmer Savant zu sprechen, wie Llaalam Dredil im Grand Council Chambers, der die Hallen der Toten mit jedem Dunmer stammten Grab gleichgesetzt wird. Setzt man die beiden zusammen ergibt, dass Sie sich für ein angestammten Grab in der Nähe zu Anudnabia suchen. Edit Skull Crusher Der nächste Grab Anudnabia (die man eigentlich nicht geben kann) ist eigentlich sichtbar (gerade noch) vom Schrein: die Omaren Ancestral Tomb (sollte sich auf einer der östlichen Inseln östlich von Sadrith Mora sein). Aus dem Grab, können Sie den Schrein zugreifen können und erreichen die vergessene Vaults von Anudnabia. Springen Sie auf den Amboss, den Skull Crusher, die in einem Kasten über der Schmiede aufgehängt ist, zu erreichen. Zurück zur Lalatia Varian mit dem Warhammer, die Sie erhalten, um zu halten. Darüber hinaus, wenn Sie Ihre stumpfe Waffe Fertigkeit weniger als 40 ist, werden Sie das magische Ring Foe-Grinder erhalten. Wenn sie größer als 40 ist, werden Sie das weniger leistungsfähigen Foe-Quern erhalten. Dies ist die letzte quest Sie von Varian erhalten. Bearbeiten Hinweise In den Vergessenen Vaults von Anudnabia, gibt es auch eine seltene Daedra Face of Terror auf einem der umliegenden Leisten, so Schwebe wäre hilfreich. Andere Beute enthält Dwemer Boots of Flying, eine Dwemer Jinksword, eine seltene Rolle der Windwalker und drei Bücher, die Waffenmeister Fertigkeit zu trainieren. Bearbeiten Quest-Stages Diese Codes können zusammen mit dem Journal Console Command und Quest-ID innerhalb der Tabelle angegebenen verwendet, um den Auftrag zu einem bestimmten Punkt zu aktualisieren. Schädel-Zerkleinerungsmaschine (IC29_Crusher) Index Beendet Quest-Journal Entry 1 Die Oracle glaubt, dass ich vom Schicksal bestimmt, die alte warhammer Skull Crusher erholen. Ich muss einen versiegelten Daedra Ruine, die nur durch die Hallen der Toten zugegriffen werden kann, zu entdecken. Mir zu helfen, das Rätsel zu lösen dieser Prophezeiung, sagte mir der Oracle einen Dunmer Scout und ein Dunmer savant konsultieren. Ihre Vision schlägt muss ich unruhig Spirituosen und leistungsfähige Daedra, die Warhammer erholen Gesicht. Wenn ich Skull Crusher, muss ich es in die Oracle zurück, damit sie kann es seiner Schöpfer 'Fluch zu befreien. 10 A Dunmer Scout erzählte mir, dass die versiegelte Daedra Ruine suche ich kann gut Anudnabia, eine Ruine in der Nähe von Sadrith Mora sein. Die unteren Hallen Anudnubia sind seit der ersten Ära unzugänglich. Und mehrere andere Daedra Ruine sind dafür bekannt, in ihren Kammern glühenden Pools von geschmolzenem Stein haben. Solche Pools könnten die Schmiede eines Master weaponmaker und seine Zauberer angeheizt haben. 15 A Dunmer Gelehrter erzählte mir, dass 'Halls of the Dead' könnte zu einer Dunmer stammten Grab beziehen. Die alten Dunmer Wort für stammten Grab ist "cardruhn '. 'Ruhn "übersetzt" Heimat "oder" Herd-Halle ". "Karte" bedeutet "undeparted kin-Wächter". Dann, um Zugriff auf Skull Crusher in dicht geschlossenen Daedra Ruine finden, muss ich für Ahnen Gräber in der Nähe der Ruine zu suchen. Vielleicht gibt es eine unterirdische Passage zwischen einem Grab und versiegelten Daedra Ruine? 50 Finishes quest Der Oracle sagt, sie kann nichts Böses Fluch auf Skull Crusher zu erkennen. Sie versicherte mir, es ist sicher, und gab mir ein besonderer Segen, so könnte ich mich weiter in den Dienst der Neun zu widmen. Sie hat keine mehr Quests für mich, aber sie wird Wort für mich durch andere von hohem Rang zu senden in den Kult, wenn sie wieder braucht meine Hilfe. Kaiserliche Wache.png Kategorie:Morrowind: Unvollständig